


Non-Extendable Ears

by Zorak23



Series: I'm BORED drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Drabble, Ears, Gen, I’m bored, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23
Summary: The eighth in the “I’m BORED” drabble series.Written for shjj7103.Prompt: Fred/George: Reattaching an ear
Series: I'm BORED drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965718
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Non-Extendable Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shjj7103](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shjj7103/gifts).



> As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights.

Fred looked around the workshop of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, a ponderous expression on his face. 

“I know that look, Forge. What idea is spinning around in the old noggin?” asked his twin.

“We make Extendable Ears.”

“That we do.”

“Could we make them  _ not _ extend?”

“Probably, but I’m not sure what the point of that would be, my dear, less-attractive brother.”

“You can’t see the point of a non-extendable ear, your holeyness?”

George gaped at his brother for a few moments, then his face split into a wide grin. 

“Forge, my boy, you are definitely the most brilliant Weasley I’ve ever met.”

Fred snorted. “Considering how many of us there are, that’s actually quite a compliment. Thank you, Gred.”

“No time for thanks, let’s get to work!”


End file.
